Meant For Each Other HAITUS
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Claire and Quil had always been meant to be together but what if Claire can't handle destiny? After her high school graduation, she flees La Push only to be reunited years later with the one person she was running from.
1. Prologue

_So this is my FIRST ClairexQuil story. I only started this because I was watching Elizabethtown and got this idea. Some points may be similar to Elizabethtown but other than that, that's it. Also, if you have an idea for a better title, please let me know cuz I hate this one but couldn't think of anything else. Now enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Prologue**

"All you got to do is tell him the truth," Aunt Emily had told me the day I graduated from high school.

That was easy for her to say. She was married with three kids and another on the way. Emily had accepted her destiny when she was eighteen years old. She didn't have to go through her childhood being told that she was meant for a man who was fourteen years older than she was.

Her husband, Sam Uley, was the exact same age when he imprinted on her. I was two when I got Quil Ateara.

See, Sam had Emily. Jared had Kim.

Actually, most of the La Push gang had already imprinted. The families involved knew of werewolves, vampires and imprinting. The girls (and boy in Leah Clearwater's case) accepted their fate.

But I wasn't ready to accept mine.

I wanted to live my life how I wanted. I wanted to marry who I wanted. Perhaps someone close to my age? Why Quil? Why was _I_, Claire Baylor, meant for Quil Ateara?

No one could give me that answer. Which left me alone on a Friday night packing my bags.

I didn't know where I would go but I had to leave. I had to get out of here and live my own life. As of right now, I had no plans of returning to La Push and the Quileute reservation. This just wasn't the life for me. Who wanted to be bound to this place forever anyway?

"Claire?" a voice called from the other side of my wooden bedroom door.

I let out a frustrated groan and shot a glare at the door.

Eighteen years old was the age where Quil and I were supposed to officially be together without it being considering creepy.

Needless to say and despite everyone's thoughts, I thought it was creepy. I was one of those people who thought you shouldn't date someone five years older than you were. So no Quil and Claire. Not now and not ever.

"Claire, are you in there?"

Once again I groaned. Didn't he understand that I didn't want to talk to him? Usually when someone doesn't respond to you it means go away.

"Please open up."

I sighed and zipped my duffel bag closed. Two duffels were all I needed. Once I got to where I was going, I'd get a job and buy more clothing.

"Claire!"

Quil was towering over me when I threw open my bedroom door. He looked confused by the bags on each shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away." Short, sweet and to the point. No need for him to follow me.

"Away?"

"Yes. Away."

I tried to move past him but with every step I took, he'd block.

"Please move," I growled.

Quil shook his head and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "No," he snapped. "Where are you going?" I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand to stop me. "And don't reply with saying you're going away. Where is away, Claire?"

"I don't know," I spat, "Maybe New York City. Any place _away _from La Push, Washington. Any place _away _from _you_."

Quil was a nice guy and I hated being mean to him but I couldn't stay here. I didn't need to be told that vampires were evil or that I was meant for a werewolf. Couldn't they just let me form my own life? My own opinions?

But of course not!

Quil stood before me, frowning and a hurt expression covered his entire face.

"Don't bother coming after me, Quil," I replied, a bit less harsh now. "I hate La Push. I don't want to be bound here and I want to be the one to choose who I fall in love with."

He didn't say anything else. Quil simply moved out of my path and allowed me to walk down the stairs.

Before opening up the door, I heard him whisper, "Goodbye, Claire."

I let out a sigh and threw open the front door. I wasn't coming back here. My parents and big sister would be fine without me. Quil would be fine. The pack would be fine. Everything would be fine.

_I _would be fine.

After all, I had a life to lead.


	2. Chapter One

_Bleh. This chapter isn't all that great but since you hadn't had one I figured I'd just post it._

_Next chapter will definitely be longer. Promise._

_Thanks to all that reviewed:_

**_nuttyroyal37, Desiree, paddyfoot92, Irresistable Apple, .-sHaRmAiNe-., butterfly100, CaramelBoost, snookiepooh94, masen13, carconee, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMEd-4-LIFE, Jupiter22, alittlelate and Michele._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Four Years Later**_

**NPOV (NOBODY)**

A tall man walked throughout Seattle Airport with a blue bag slung over his shoulder and a worn look on his face.

Quil Ateara was heading to Jonesboro, Arkansas to bring home Robert Baylor who had been visiting his sisters. The old man had died of Leukemia after a three year battle. Quil didn't understand why he had been sent to pick up Robert by his wife, Lisa, and daughter, Shannon.

He was clueless but he knew he had to. Robert had been a second father to him since he imprinted on his other daughter, Claire.

Quil sighed and sat down, waiting for an announcement. He couldn't help thinking about Claire with her blonde hair and soulful blue eyes. He was sure that she was even more beautiful now as a twenty-two year old woman.

He wished he could find her and return with her to La Push so she could say goodbye to her father one last time.

* * *

**CPOV (CLAIRE)**

I walked throughout the airport, dragging my medium sized suitcase behind me before turning down a hallway.

Four years had passed since I had seen or even heard from Quil. I didn't even talk to my mother or father. I only ever talked to my sister, Shannon, but even then conversations were rare. For two years, I had been working for American Airlines as a stewardess. Not the best job in the world but it paid for everything I needed plus I could travel for free. I just never did.

I turned into a room and proceeded to get dressed in my blue uniform then pinned my hair back into a bun. I looked into the mirror and sighed.

By my looks you couldn't tell that I was half Indian. I had my father's pale complexion, blonde hair and blue eyes. Shannon had my mothers beautiful russet skin and black hair. They were both goddesses and I was just Claire. Plain old Claire.

"Are you ready?" Alyson popped her head in the room as she looked at me. Alyson was another stewardess and due to our ages, we usually got stuck on flights together. We had developed a tight bond. I was running from fate while she had been running from an abusive drunk. Since meeting two years ago, we had been inseparable.

I turned to Alyson, grinned and nodded before grabbing my suitcase and followed the brunette through the door and towards our awaiting flight.

* * *

I checked the cabinets and coolers to make sure everything was in place before going to check on the passengers. The night flights were always a drag for the flight attendants. There was never anything to do which resulted in Alyson already sitting down watching _The Emperor's New Groove_, her favorite movie of all time.

With a loud sigh, I went to coach. As usual, we only had about four passengers but one in particular caught my eye.

A man was seated in the pack, resting his head on the back of his seat with his eyes closed. He was rather beautiful for being russet-skinned. I walked closer and nearly half way to him, I stopped in my tracks as my breath caught in my throat. This man was the last person I wanted to see.

I turned back around to walk away when I heard the man call my name. Once again I found myself stopping in my place before quickly turning on my heels to lock eyes with Quil Ateara. I inwardly groaned and approached him, sitting in the empty seat beside him. "How's it going?" I asked. I tried to sound as bored as I could. Maybe he'd let me go without much conversation.

"I've been better," Quil chuckled as he rubbed his tired brown eyes. They were a little red and puffy, like he had been crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Claire," Quil sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you with you working and all."

I rolled my eyes. I was becoming irritated with Quil and we had only been talking for a few minutes! I had to be seriously PMSing to grow irritated with a man I hadn't seen, spoken to or even thought about in four years. "Just spit it out, Quil," I snapped.

Quil let out a sigh before turning in his seat to face me. "It's your father, Claire."


	3. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Two

_Tis an update! It's not much but I like this chapter._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and continues to stick around. Now read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

My breath caught in my throat at Quil's words. Something was wrong with my father but then… why didn't my sister say anything when we talked this morning? It just didn't make sense. Perhaps she knew that Quil and I would run into each other?

"Wh… what happened?" I tried to ask but it came out in a strangled whisper. Sliding down in the seat next to Quil, I sighed.

"Cancer," he quietly replied. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand as I let out a gasp. He had cancer? But he was always so fit… so healthy…

"How long?"

"He's dead, Claire."

My eyes became wet as the tears formed. It didn't seem possible. Maybe I was asleep and this was nothing but a dream? Grabbing hold of a small part of skin on my arm, I pinched and twisted. "Ow!" I screamed.

Quil raised an eyebrow before he started to laugh. "What was that for?"

"I was hoping that I was dreaming but apparently not," I grumbled. All Quil did was continue to shake with laughter. "It's not funny."

"Of course it is," he laughed.

I let another sigh escape me. Many questions had been eating away at me for four years. How were Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam? Was their fourth child a boy or a girl? Did Jared finally marry Kim? Was Jacob still dealing with Isabella Swan's disappearance? Or was Nikki Daniels making him incredibly happy? I would've known all these questions if I would've stayed behind. But I was too damn stubborn. Maybe Shannon was right. No matter how much I ran and stayed away, Quil and I would be drawn together.

Growing up, he had been the best substitute big brother, my best friend, but the pressure was getting to be too much. Everyone would stare are me, waiting for me to make a move with Quil. I just couldn't. I wasn't ready. But I was twenty-two now. I'd be twenty-three in only two months and I did want to settle down in the next few years…

"How is everyone?" I asked, abruptly coming out of my thoughts.

Quil rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought before turning his body completely to look at me. "Pretty happy," he replied. "Emily and Sam had a girl named Michaela two months after you left. Then a year and a half later, Emily had a boy named Jonathon. Jared married Kim. Jacob married Nikki."

"Is he still hurting because of… you know?"

Quil nodded. "He thinks of Bella every day, Claire. He imprinted on Nikki but a lot of his heart still belongs to the one that got away."

"But they weren't soul mates."

Quil's eyes narrowed and I knew I had hit a nerve. I was doing practically the same thing to Quil that Bella had done to Jacob, except I wasn't marrying a vampire nor was I becoming one of them. But I was running and breaking his heart…

Finally, his facial expression softened and a smile played at his lips. "It's good to see you again, Claire. No matter the circumstances."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too. So you're what? Bringing the body back to Washington?"

"That's the plan…"

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands before glancing back up at Quil. "Can I come with you before he makes a trip to the…. Yeah…"

"Don't you work?"

"We're stopping off in Memphis for a few nights, giving us a chance to rest. I live in Memphis, you know."

"So close to your father…"

"Well, Shannon didn't exactly tell me that he would be close." I stopped my outburst before sighing and putting loose strands of hair behind my ears. "Were my parents mad at me?"

"No, Claire," Quil answered, placing a hand on top of mine. "All they wanted was to hear from you."

I nodded, fighting back my tears. A sigh escaped Quil's lips and before I knew it, I was sitting in his lap with his arms around me.

"It'll be alright," he whispered. "I'll take care of you."


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	6. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
